Memories
by Forgotten Rozez
Summary: A shattered heart. The memories piercing him further... With his dearly beloved taken from his grasp, will Shadow the hedgehog move on? Can he? And will he let an innocent try and heal what is broken? "It's her fault! She left me! All alone in this Hell!"
1. Gone

**This just came to mind, and I thought it was brilliant! So, I turned it into a story and blah blah… I think it'll actually be really cute. Minor flames, unless bigger ones are necessary, and please review!**

Summer is known for it's beauty. Many people say it's the most beautiful season. Some like it for it's actual beauty; others like it for they get to sit on their ass all day and do nothing. Shadow the hedgehog wasn't like typical people. He didn't think summer was _beautiful, _but pretty. Winter was the season that struck him as magnificent. The hedgehog loved how you can see your breathe, drink hot coco, and he even was patient enough to sit in front of a window and watch snow flakes take shape on it. Now, Shadow, as you know, isn't a guy who'd be saying 'pretty' and 'beautiful'; or at least on average occasions. Well, what could possibly make such a dramatic change to the lost soul?

The ebony hedgehog made official arch enemies years ago. Now, it was typical for him to be enemies with someone, for everyone was, but no, she was special. Like 'you're at the top of my people I want to kill list' type special, and vice versa. They both loathed each other with a passion so deadly, people thought impossible. But they didn't stop there. Their hate level increased so much, that eventually they got into a fight where they tried killing one another. Thanks to the _whole_ gang, they got the two to calm down enough to just walk away. But then… A little detour took place, causing them to switch directions. No longer _arch_ enemies, just enemies. Not enemies, but acquaintances. A few giant leaps, and they're considered friends. More giant leaps, and they were such good friends that they weren't seen without one another. But no, they didn't stop there. They are where they are now, which is a deep, _**deep**_love. They complete one another. Think of… earrings. You need to have both of them, or it just wouldn't be right. Blaze was the greatest thing that happened to Shadow, as he is to her. They both made each other slightly carefree and outgoing. But alas, something had to come and hit you in the back of the head. They also made each other **more** stubborn, like they needed that… Even a few times, Amy and Rouge were jealous. No, not about Shadow, but they were jealous of Blaze of how she had someone who would risk their life for them, and cared as much as Shadow did. But then they look past their selfishness, and see how much good things has happened to them, and they need each other…

* * *

He swooped her up into his arms, and they were both laughing about some small joke. Their laughter seemed like the cause of the sun beaming down on them, the birds chirping, and the delicate breeze that ruffled Blaze's hair slightly. Shadow and Blaze were in their precious place; the clearing in the woods. The wood itself was magical, but the clearing made it all the better. When the couple first found their place, it looked exactly as it does now, if not, better. The clearing was lined with birch trees, tall and proud. Small hills and bumps had hair of dew scented grass that swayed in the wind. Then in the very middle was the two cypress trees that shaded their special spot in their special place. Everything was naturally beautiful. That's what Shadow thought of Blaze. She didn't wear makeup, didn't fuss if she broke a nail, and she didn't try to be beautiful; she just was. She was a girl like no other.

"Doesn't it feel so wonderful to be free?" Blaze asked, still in Shadow's arms.

"Yes, it does. And I'm always free when I'm with you." He said, and looked down at her.

The couple just came back from a perilous mission ordered by GUN, so they were still in uniform. Shadow had a simple one: black baggy pants, black boots, a gray T-shirt with a black jacket, and topping it off was his black shades. Of course GUN's uniforms aren't really designed that way, Shadow picked it out himself. But can you really say no to _Shadow_? No, you probably can't, or at least you could, but you wouldn't live to tell about it… Now Blaze was slightly a mixed, some of her own choice, and a bit of GUN's: Her main part was the black suit, Rouge's without the heart, but it had dark purple trim and a funky purple design on her back, black high heels with a purple stripe up the front, fingerless black gloves that covered her arm up to her elbows, and also like Shadow, black shades.

The feline slightly turned pink at his comment.

"Shadow?" She asked quietly

"Hmm?"

"…How much… do you love me?"

A moment of silence. He sat on the grassy ground, then leaned back so he was laying on it, with Blaze laying the other direction with her head on his chest; forming a T.

"Where to start? I love you more than Amy loves Faker." Shadow started

She giggled.

"I love you more than the moon loves the stars." He said, quieter.

Blaze sighed, for she thought he had poetic ability.

"I love you so much that it's not possible for me to fit all my feelings into the words 'I love you'." He went on.

"I love you so much that it'd never be possible for me to show it physically all to you in millions of lifetimes." He finished.

Again, heat rose to her cheeks.

"Oh Shadow…" She was speechless.

Her face was buried in his jacket. He stared up at the bright, empty, blue sky; deep in thought. They stayed like that for a while, thinking of one another; of their feelings. Their moment was disturbed when Blaze's ears perked up, making her jump to her feet in the matter of seconds. Shadow was easily up just as quick.

"I hear movement…" She said, concentrating.

They were on guard for the slightest sound or movement.

"Look-" Blaze was cut off by a large purple light blasting them both backwards.

Shadow couldn't easily get up, but he managed, and Blaze couldn't move. He shakily stood and scooped Blaze into his arms.

"You know, you two make a perfect couple," said a familiar voice, "and I hate that."

From the woods stepped out the all too well known Mephiles.

"Mephiles! What are you doing here!?" Shadow raised his voice, but not quite yelled.

"Well, I thought you'd be glad to see me. And if you must know, I'm here to hurt as physically and emotionally possible," He started, "and to take something of yours that I'm fond of." He looked at Blaze, who was passed out in Shadow's arms.

"Touch her, and I'll rip your insides out!" He spat.

The clone of Shadow laughed "I don't think you'll have the chance to."

He clapped his hands and disappeared, only to reappear right behind the unaware Shadow. Mephiles jumped up, and with one leg shot forward, gave a nasty kick in his back. Shadow moaned, and fell forward, dropping Blaze. The silver striped hedgehog walked up to the feline and picked her up into his arms. Shadow shook his head, and attempted to stand, succeeding on his fifth time.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Shadow yelled and charged.

"Ah ah ah! You wouldn't want to hurt her, now would you-"

Blaze's eyes jumped to life, and she punched Mephiles with a fiery fist, square in the jaw. He dropped her and held the bruised area.

"Little bitch!"

Blaze ran quickly to Shadow when she got her chance. But Mephiles didn't waste time, and he charged up a bigger purple ball, aimed straight for Shadow. Unfortunately, it was a direct hit.

"SHADOW!" Blaze screamed.

Dark rain clouds cast overhead, and the hedgehog fell to the ground. While Blaze was trying to mend Shadow, Mephiles came up from behind and tied her up with non flammable ropes.

"Let go!" She shrieked.

Shadow screamed her name, and with a bloody nose, twisted ankle, and broken arm, once again got up. But he wasn't fast enough. Mephiles already had her, and they were being sucked into a purple liquid. The last thing said by her was "I love you".

Tears streamed down his face, mixed in with the pouring rain. Shadow yelled and screamed, banged and punched the ground where she was taken. All to get him no where… And the rain poured harder.

**I think this will be a pretty coolio story! Yeah, already Blaze is taken. But I'm not rushing; it's suppose to be like that. The whole story is based off of it. Review please!**


	2. Chaos

With the encouraging reviews, I am really proud of my story! This WILL probably be my best story yet! And I'm making sure every chapter has drama, and needs to be sort of pulling you into it. (Also, pay attention to details… All I'm gonna say! ^.^)

A panicked voice rang through his ears. He zoned in and out, and his head killed.

"Shadow!? Shadow!" The voice shrieked.

"B… Blaze?" He asked, eyes blurred.

The hedgehog was sprawled on the mossy forest ground where he had his living nightmare. And it turned out to be real…

"Blaze? No! Shadow, it's Rouge!"

The bat bent down so she was in his face.

"What the hell happened!?"

Rouge offered her hand, but he ignored it and stood shakily himself. His quills were drenched as if he decided to live in a pool of water his whole life due to the rain. Shadow rubbed his eyes and with off vision looked at his friend. Her makeup was smudged and her clothes just as soaked as his.

She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Freaking talk!"

"What!? What the hell do you want!?" He yelled in her face, and he pushed her forcefully into the ground.

Rouge rubbed her head and back and glared at him. "What the hell! Don't give ME your attitude shit!"

Slowly he turned around to face her, and his eyes made Rouge cower inside, but she held her position.

He spoke through gritted teeth. "What's the matter you ask!? I made a promise! A promise to protect her; keep her safe… And I… broke it…" The crimson eyes lowered.

Rouge's voice softened "Shadow, what are you talking about?"

His eyes snapped up to her and his fury came back. "BLAZE!!!! He fucking took her! Lets go, we're gonna find her. Right now. And if Mephiles lays a filthy hand on her-"

"Enough! If it's Blaze you're talking about, lets hurry up and tell the others!" Serious at the mention of her best friend.

Shadow, without another word or response, took out his emerald and in a flash they were both in front of Sonic's "HQ". Without bothering to knock, they strode right inside.

"Amy," Sonic sat in his chair, tipping back, with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head; relaxed. "I'm busy. And shouldn't you knock-"

Shadow quickly flew forward to his rival. His fist clenched around Sonic's skinny neck and held him up on the wall.

"Shut up and listen!" Shadow yelled in his face.

The hedgehog's emerald eyes grew wide and he managed to give a slight nod. Shadow released his grip and paced around in circles in the square room; eyes closed.

"I'm just saying it right out: Mephiles… took Blaze." His teeth gritted.

Sonic was going to jump up and start talking, but Shadow pushed him down.

"We fought… He won… Then when I was down and I couldn't do anything, he came up from behind her and… took her away… So get everyone. Tell everyone. We're looking for her; right now."

Sonic's eyes flashed with panic.

"How could you let her be taken!?" He stood and determine was all on his mind "How could you LOSE!? YOU JUST LET HIM GET HER; DIDN'T YOU!? I'LL KILL YOU, SON OF A BITCH!"

He was in Shadow's face, milliseconds to doing unspeakable things to him. But his eyes turned watery and he fell to the floor, kneeling. The tears flowed from his face like blood from a fresh wound. And Shadow stood there; awe struck at what he just said to him. He was going to slaughter him for accusing him for shit like that. As his hand rose back, he looked at him, weeping, and surrendered his arm. Shadow knelt in front of Sonic and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Bitch, I love her. I couldn't fucking stop him! Trust me, I'd be slaughtered over and over, just to protect her! So don't you accuse me of shit like that! Now lets go. Now."

The blue hedgehog stood, wiped his tears, and glared at Shadow. But he gave a forceful nod of agreement. His tear stained peach muzzle held upon a scowlish frown, which would stay like that until she came back… Sonic jogged past Shadow then flew outside.

Now Shadow was alone with Rouge, who had been quiet the whole time. Her back was turned, facing the large picture window. The ivory agent's eyes were squeezed shut, fighting tears, but some managed to escape. They rolled off her muzzle and onto her arms that were embracing herself. Rouge's ears were flat and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Shadow's ears slightly drooped, and he approached her. The white glove was placed on her shoulder, and the bat quickly turned to cry in his shoulder.

"You… need… to get… her!" She sobbed harder and all her locked up tears fell freely. "He'll… do… something… horrible! … Please, … Shadow!" His eyes were focused to outside, beyond the window, where the rain poured harder, like starving seagulls, when they think there's food. The pelting rain bulleted the leaves and trees, roofs and cars, and rocks and pavement. But no matter what the surface, the drops would break at the impact, and would eventually have to go through the whole cycle to be a whole again.

Sonic's quills were drenched, for he chose to walk and think things over instead of speeding. When his eyes were closed, he didn't see the mud puddle, and his flat shoes caused him to slip, landing facedown. The hedgehog didn't get up, but rather lay there and thought even more. The mist and fog from the rain swarmed around him and covered him like a blanket, and cleared his mind…

He saw dancing shadows dancing behind his eyelids, so he opened his eyes cautiously.

"Gah!" He screeched when the face of a lilac feline appeared, working her hands on his arm.

"Ah!" She jumped back in fright.

"What the hell are you doing to me!?" He asked fiercely.

He sat up quickly, but a flash of harsh pain forced him back down on the moss covered ground. The feline cautiously crawled back to him.

"Shhh… You are hurt. I'm trying to mend you." She said in a soothing voice, and dabbed a wet cloth around his face.

Sonic glanced down at what was suppose to be "hurt" which turned to look like a rag doll. Cuts, some deep, some not too bad, some old some fresh, and black and blue bruises covered him whole. But his whole right arm felt actually content, compared to the rest of himself. It was connected to his neck with a hand made sling. His emerald eyes looked up to the girl, but she was turned the other way, picking certain leaves and plants off trees.

Curiosity killed the cat… Well not this one "Why are you helping me?"

She turned. "I owe you thanks." Then continued picking certain things off.

A bit of time drifted by, and finally she did a 180 turn and knelt by his side, arms full of reagents. With a forceful delicate movement of her hand, she crushed a dozen things she gathered and gently rubbed them over his wounds.

"What is your name?" She asked

"Sonic… Yours?"

The lilac girl continued working in silence; washing his wounds with what Sonic thought water, but stung immensely.

"Blaze." She finally answered in the midst of him groaning loudly.

"Blaze..?" He repeated, still stinging.

Blaze's golden eyes pierced into his as she confirmed it indeed was.

"So, Blaze… How or why do you owe me thanks?"

"Rest now and talk later."

"But-" He protested.

"Rest." Again her eyes bore into his, but with a stern feeling.

"Ok… mom…" He mumbled under his breathe.

She gave a small smirk and continued as Sonic lay there helplessly. Bored, he examined his surroundings, in hope of and memory. But none came. The towering elms were so closely packed, their branches were tangled. Their leaves so thick; he couldn't see the sky… Everything looked and was the same.

"Please!" Sonic blurted.

A beautiful melody rang in his ears, which was her dearest laughter. She covered her mouth and blushed.

"Are you embarrassed?"

She gave a slight nod and turned redder, but looked down.

"Hey, it's cool. But seriously, please?"

Blaze sighed, crosses her arms, and slanted her eyebrows. "So you really don't remember a thing?"

"Nope, not a thing." Was his flat reply.

"Well… Hmm… OK, well I was fighting Nega to start with. I was holding him off pretty well, winning probably…"

Sonic flinched and let out a yelp as she started cleaning his chest.

"Sorry… And then a flash of light blinded me momentarily, and then your Eggman showed up! So I tried holding them off, but I… failed…" The felines sighed and mumbled how weak she was.

"Blaze, don't doubt yourself so easily. Trust me, you're not weak! I can't even hold off both Nega and Eggman by myself… Well not easily anyways! And I mean, you lived, and look at you! Not a scratch!" Sonic encouraged, for it was true.

She gave him a warm smile, and embraced him in a hug, careful not to hurt him.

Caught off guard by her actions, Sonic said quickly, "So… How do I owe you thanks? You never said."

"Right… Well a fast wind blew by, and started bouncing off their machines, attacking them. Of course, that was you, and you saved me."

"Oh… Well, no prob!" He gave his trademark; the thumbs up and wink.

Blaze let out a small giggle and a smile spread on her face. "And you're all set. Can you move?"

Sonic sat up cautiously, and the pain he felt was much more minimal than before. Taking a chance, he tried standing, unfortunately fell, but Blaze was behind him and caught him.

"Thanks a ton, Blaze, for everything."

"It was my pleasure." She replied.

After an awkward silence, she spoke again. "You cannot walk… May I ask if you'd like me to escort you home?"

"Nah, you don't have to waste your time-"

"I'm not wasting my time."

Then without another word, they were off.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

Startled out od his dreams and thoughts, Sonic quickly jumped up, searching for the voice.

"Shadow." Sonic crossed his arms and had a stare down with him. "I'm going to find my girl- Blaze! I'm going to find Blaze."

"Are you freaking crazy!? You think you can just mess up my world, and think you'll go in, save people, be the hero, and it'll be happily after, right? Wrong. Go play Superman with Amy. And stay away from Blaze." Shadow finished his words as a threat.

The ebony hedgehog pulled out his emerald and in a flash of light, disappeared. Sonic leaned against a tree, rubbed his forehead, and said, "Shadow knows nothing about love… Right?"


End file.
